You Look Good In My Shirt
by Cold Ember
Summary: Colby runs into an old friend and they catch up. Oneshot.


Colby runs into an old friend. Based on the Keith Urban song _You Look Good In My Shirt._ Passing spoilers for When Worlds Collide.

Thanks to my beta, pruehall, over on LJ. I don't own NUMB3RS.

_**

* * *

You Look Good In My Shirt

* * *

**_

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes_

_And whispered in my ear guess who_

Speaking up on an armed federal agent is never a good idea. So when a pair of hand suddenly appeared over his eyes, his hand went right for the gun that was tucked in the back of his jeans. Until, of course, he heard her voice in his ear, her breath caressing his skin as she spoke softly.

"Guess who?" oh, he knows exactly who. He's missed that soft, silky voice. It's been years since he had seen her last. But, surprised as he is, he can't help but mess with her a little.

"Megan?" yeah, right. Megan's in DC and even if she wasn't, Megan would never greet him like that. It just wasn't her style. But still he said the name just to mess with her.

"No," the voice practically purred in his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Liz?" again, no way, not Liz's style and not even close to being the same voice.

"Wrong again," oh, man. She was killing him with the low, sultry tone that she had perfected many years ago.

"How many guess do I get?"

"As many as it takes."

"Okay… Amita?" he almost laughs at that one. No way would Charlie Eppes' girlfriend be here at all, let alone whispering in his ear like this.

"Wrong again," the way this was going he didn't think he'd be able to keep this going too much longer. He thumbs had begun to caress his temples gently as her hands continued to cover his eyes.

_I rattled off names like I really didn't know_

_But all along I knew it was you_

"Mia?"

"No."

"Cate?"

"No."

"Olivia?"

"No."

"Lauren?"

"No."

"Abby?"

"No."

"Melissa?"

"No."

"Jessica?"

"Oh, come on Colby," she sounds exasperated. I suppose that it's time to end this game.

"Hey, Chelsea," he said smirking.

"Finally. I was starting to wonder if maybe you actually didn't know who I was," she said as she released his eyes and sat down on the barstool next to him. He saw the bartender smirking at him from behind the bar and knew that he had caught the entire exchange.

"Like I could ever forget you, Chels," he smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Well, you never know. It has been a while," she smirked.

"Yeah, it has. How was Sydney?"

"Rainy," she said simply and he laughed. "Well, in winter and spring, anyway. During the summer and fall it's beautiful. Lots of beaches in the middle of the city. It's like the LA of the southern hemisphere."

"You finally try surfing?" he asked grinning, remembering how against it she had been when he had tried to get her to let him teach her to surf at Virginia beach.

"Yes, and you win. It is fun," she conceded, taking a sip of her beer.

"How long are you in town for? We could go surfing sometime. Show me your skills," he suggested and she smiled at him.

"I'm actually posted here now. They transferred me to LA. I'm working narcotics," she told him and he grinned at her.

"Well then, I guess I have plenty of time to drag you to the beach to go surfing, hunh?"

"I guess you do. But be warned, I'm better than the last time I saw you."

"Well, yeah, getting in water with a surfboard is an improvement!"

"Shut up," she laughed and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

_And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed_

_And I wondered why we didn't last_

"I've missed you, Granger," She said, dropping her head playfully onto his shoulder.

"You, too, Rodriquez," he said as he absently rubbed circles on her back with his fingertips.

"What happened to us?" she asked quietly and Colby paused in his back art creation.

"We got out of Quantico and they split us. I went to LA, you went to Sydney. We agreed to make a clean break," he said, regret coloring his words. He really had missed her, more than he cared to admit.

'Colby… I-" she began but was cut of when his lips came crashing down on hers. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few moments they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Your place. Now," she breathed and he nodded, dropping money on the bar for their drinks before allowing her to drag him out of the bar. He led her to his car, opening the door for her before hurrying around to his side of the car, shoving the key into the ignition and making the Charger roar to life. He did his best to at least stay near the speed limit, but he failed more than once on the relatively short drive back to his apartment.

They made it all the way to the elevator before they wrapped around each other once again, kissing furiously. When the elevator doors opened on his floor, he scooped her up into his arms without breaking the kiss. He was, however, forced to put her down once again when they reached his door because it would be physically impossible for him to fish the key out of his pocket and open the door while still holding her. So he put her down gently and searched his pocket blindly for his key, her long brown hair obscuring his view of pretty much everything else as he ran his fingers through her hair. He finally found his key and now he felt the door, trying to locate the doorknob and the keyhole.

The sensation of her tongue up against his cheek and her hands on his neck and in his hair was very distracting. But he knew that abandoning the search for that which would allow him entrance into the apartment was out of the question. They couldn't just drop and go at it out here- well, they could, but it might be awkward if one of his elderly neighbors accidentally walked out of their apartment.

Finally he succeeded in finding the lock and he shoved the door open. They stumbled into the apartment, Colby shutting the door behind him with his foot as Chelsea stripped him of his jacket. Hers soon followed along with his shirt and her blouse and the camisole that had been under it, leaving a trail of clothing strew haphazardly between his front door and the door to his bedroom.

_It had been a long time, but later last night_

_Baby, we caught up real fast_

He lay there, watching her sleep later that night, her skin pressed up against his, her head resting on his bare chest and his arms wrapped around her, softly caressing her back. He had missed her, more than he had realized. They'd had fun in Quantico, but they'd never really considered a serious relationship because they knew that one their training was over they would be slit up. But laying there, looking at her now, he realized that it had been more than a fling.

Maybe she was the real reason that he had never really dated once he got to LA.

_And maybe it's a little too early_

_To know if this is gonna work_

When he woke the next morning he was alone in his bed. For a moment he feared that she had left, but then his nose caught up with his brain. Coffee. He pulled himself up out of bed and pulled on the jeans that were still up against the wall where they had been thrown last night. When he picked the jeans up a lacy bra fell to the ground and he smirked.

He made his was out to the kitchen noting that all the clothes from the previous night still littered the hallway. Somehow her tank top had ended up on top of one of his lamps and his coat had landed on top of his mail, knocking it to the floor and scattering it. The only thing missing was… his shirt. Which he discovered as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

She was wearing it.

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

"Nice shirt," he smirked at her and she looked up from the paper, giving him the dirtiest grin she could. Which was damn dirty.

"I like it. It's comfy," she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

_That's right_

_You look good in my shirt_

"Glad you like it," he murmured before walking over to the coffee maker and grabbing a cup, filling it with the hot liquid and dumping in a half a spoon of sugar. He took a large gulp of the coffee, oblivious to the scalding nature of the liquid as it slid own his throat. "I've really missed your coffee," he sighed contentedly and she laughed.

_Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight_

_Every way that we went wrong_

"I knew that you only liked me for my coffee," she laughed as he plopped down in the chair across from hers.

"Oh, trust me, that is not the only reason I missed you," he told her and she grinned at him.

"Well, the sex is pretty good, too," she conceded.

"Chels…" he began, but she leaned across the table and effectively silenced him with another kiss.

"I know," she muttered, smiling softly.

_Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing_

_Every morning from now on_

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Don't look so damn surprised, Colb," she said as she leaned back in her chair again, giving him a cashmere cat grin.

"Well, in that case, how about going to dinner with me tonight?" he asked as he took another drink of the heavenly coffee.

"Only if you go surfing with me this morning," she shot back and he raised an eyebrow at her, grinning.

"Deal."

_And maybe it's a little too early_

_To know if this is gonna work_

"Okay then."

"Alright," he said, pausing. "You have any idea how hot you look wearing that shirt?" he asked and she snorted.

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

"I think that I can make a fairly accurate guess based on the way you're staring at me," she said playfully without looking up from the paper.

"Oh, I don't think that I have a look that accurately convey it. I think I might have to use another method to show you."

"You have dirty in your eyes. Which makes me think that this 'method' might just be a repeat of last night."

"Good guess."

"Well," she said, shooting an exaggerated glance at the clock, "I suppose that we could squeeze that in before we go surfing. According to the paper, the peak surfing time doesn't start for another couple of hours," she said coyly and Colby grinned, jumping up out of his chair and picking her up off her chair, causing her to yelp slightly.

That yelp was followed by a great deal of giggling as he carried her back to the bed room, his hand slipping under his shirt and ticking her skin.

_That's right_

_You look good in my shirt_

They made dinner that night, but the surfing was put off until the following day. It just wasn't that good of a surfing day after all, they decided. It was the kind of day that made you want to stay in bed all day.

Not that the weather had anything to do with it.

_C'mon now_

_Aww that's right_

_Oh you look so fine_

* * *


End file.
